Wolves Of The Night
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On the night of the super blood wolf moon, Blitzwolfer and Sage take the ones they love out to see it. Gift story for Steelcode, Redbat132, and guestsurprise. :)


**A gift story for Redbat132, guestsurprise, and Steelcode. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy belongs to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Cassie belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Sasha. :)**

* * *

 **Wolves Of The Night**

Macy headed up for the Grant Mansion, having received a call from Sage to meet him there. Her little brother was currently on a school field trip at the Smithsonian Museum in New York and her mother went as a chaperone while her dad stayed behind to work.

Hoping her brother was having a good time, the brunette came to the door of the Mansion and knocked politely. Rachel opened the door a moment later. "Hi, Macy," she said with a smile. "You don't have to knock every time you come. You can always enter."

"Thank you, Miss Rachel. And sorry, just manners," the teen said honestly.

The older woman chuckled as the teenager came in and she shut the door. "I know. Your parents raised you well," she said.

"Thanks," Macy said. "Um, have you seen Sage? He called me to meet him here."

"I think he's upstairs in his room," Rachel replied with a smile. "He's eager about tonight."

The brunette looked at her. "What's going on tonight?" She asked.

The older woman smiled. "A very special occurance," she said, having been asked by Sage not to tell Macy right away.

Blitzwolfer entered the house, stretching a bit. "Ah, that was a good run," he said before spotting Macy. "Well, well. The Black Rebel herself," he chuckled. "Hello, Macy."

She smirked. "Well, well, the werewolf turned doggie himself," she said teasingly. "Hey, Blitz."

"Werewolf turned doggie, hmm?" He repeated with a smirk before going into a play stance, his tail wagging, making her laugh before she let out a cry of surprise as he gently tackled her, one clawed hand going for her stomach and tickling her.

"EEEK! BLITZ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out.

Chuckling, he let her up, knowing that she didn't like being pinned down and tickled for long. As Macy stood up, another teenage girl entered the room and her face lit up when she saw Blitzwolfer.

"Blitzwolfer, you're back!" She said excitedly, running up to him and hugging him.

He smiled and stood up on his hind legs to return the hug. "How are you doing, Sweetpaws? Ready for tonight?" He asked.

"You bet!" She said excitedly.

Macy was now really curious. "Okay, could someone please tell me what's going on tonight?" She asked politely.

"It's a super rare, super blood wolf moon," came Sage's voice as he came downstairs, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Blitz, is that him?" The young girl asked. "My cousin that can transform into a wolf?"

"That's him, Cassie," the alien wolf said with a smile.

Sage looked at her curiously before recognizing her. "Hey, your uncle Four Arms' daughter, right?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm Cassie," she said, holding out her hand to him and Macy.

Both shook her hand. "Macy," the brunette said with a smile.

"And I'm Sage," the boy said.

The brunette noticed Cassie's amethyst and turquoise bracelet. "That's a neat bracelet," she said. "Is that amethyst and turquoise?"

"Thank you, and yes," Cassie said before looking at Blitzwolfer and blushing a little. "Blitz gave it to me as a promise bond."

"Promise bond?" Sage asked curiously.

Blitzwolfer looked at Rachel, who nodded and looked at the others. "In the Loboan custom, when two mates find each other, the female is given a bracelet to wear and the male is given a power stone that enhances his powers and bonds the two forever," she explained. "Usually it means they're engaged to be married, but since Cassie isn't of age yet, it's more of a promise to her that Blitzwolfer will always be there as her guardian and protector and when she is of age, he'll ask her to marry him."

"It's also a promise for Blitzwolfer that I'll be loyal to him," Cassie said. "No other guy can have me or ask me out."

"And no other female can have me," Blitzwolfer said.

"Wow," Macy said. "No offense, but that's pretty deep."

"None taken," the alien werewolf said with a chuckle as Cassie giggled and hugged him happily.

Sage smiled, seeing the obvious bond between the two. Whampire came in right then and he smiled at them all. "Good evening, everyone," he said with a smile.

They turned to him. "Dad! You're home!" Sage said excitedly, hugging his father, who returned the hug.

"Whampire!" Cassie said happily, hugging him too, happy that one of the aliens she considered to be her uncle was home.

Rachel joined in too. "Welcome home, bro," she said with a smile before leaning close to his ear. "Sasha's upstairs."

He smiled. "Thank you," he whispered back before looking at his son and niece. "You guys all stick together outside."

"Don't worry, Dad. We will," Sage promised.

"We promise," Cassie said.

"Stick together outside?" Macy asked.

Sage turned to her. "Yeah. Blitzwolfer and I are going to be outside watching the super blood wolf moon and I wanted to share the experience with my moon," he said to her.

The brunette smiled, touched that her boyfriend wanted her to be with him. "Thanks, Sage," she said, blushing a little.

"Don't wait too long to kiss her, son," Whampire said with a teasing smile.

"Dad," the boy said in an exasperated voice, but without heat.

Cassie giggled before looking shyly at Blitzwolfer, who smiled, knowing what she was thinking. He then gently cleared his throat. "Well, we best head outside and find a good spot to watch the moon," he suggested.

"Good idea," Macy agreed, a slight blush still on her face. While she was mostly used to the aliens' playful teasing and knew it was meant in good fun and also meant they liked her, she would still get a little embarrassed about it.

Whampire and Rachel watched them head outside and they chuckled. "Look at that," the alien vampire said. "My boy and niece both in love."

Rachel nodded. "They do grow up way too fast, don't they?" She said.

"True," he replied before hearing someone on the stairs and turned, his eyes widening as he saw Sasha looking at him lovingly as she wore her favorite red dress, which showed off her curves. She smiled at him.

"Whammy," she said in a soft, loving voice. "Your lady is waiting for you to sweep her off her feet."

He swallowed hard before smiling and going up to her, scooping her up bridal style in his arms. "Come, my beautiful angel," he said, carrying her to his room.

Rachel chuckled. "Romance under a super blood wolf moon," she said. "Totally gotta love it."

"True," came a voice as two familiar arms wrapped around her and she tilted her head back, having expected Rook to come up behind her. Smiling up at him, she turned to face him in time to receive a kiss from him. Sinking into his arms, she held onto him before they gently broke away and he smiled at her, picking her up into his arms. "Come away with me, baby," he whispered seductively.

She giggled. "Take me away, handsome," she said in reply.

Rook carried her up to his room, planning to lavish love on her the whole night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside..._

Sage and Blitzwolfer led the girls to the best spot to watch the moon and they all sat down, Macy pulling her jacket around her a bit more and Cassie did the same as the night air was a bit cool. As they sat down, Sage gently nudged Macy. "I'm glad you're here, my moon," he said to her in a whisper.

"Me too, my wolf," she replied in a whisper.

Just then, Cassie gasped. "Look," she said softly, pointing up at the moon.

Before their eyes, the lunar eclipse turned the moon a deep red color. It was a stunning sight and Sage felt the wolf inside him stir. He shifted to his wolf form and stood straight as Blitzwolfer also stood up and nodded to him. "You feel it too, don't you?" He asked.

Sage nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said.

"Feel what?" Macy asked curiously.

"The moon stirred the wolf inside him," the alien werewolf explained. "It will soon be time to howl at the moon."

He turned to the girls. "You can join in too, if you want," he said.

"But...we're not wolves," Macy protested lightly.

Sage smiled. "You don't have to be a wolf to howl," he pointed out gently.

"And you two are bonded to wolves," Blitzwolfer said.

Cassie giggled. "I think I'd like to," she said. "I've been practicing since you showed me how to howl like a wolf."

He smiled with a nod and Sage looked at Macy, who seemed to mull over it for a moment before she nodded. "Okay, but if you tell anyone about this, I will hunt you down," she said half-seriously.

Sage chuckled and gently bumped her with his hip, making her smile again and rub his neck fur before they again looked up at the moon. "It's time," Blitzwolfer said.

He and Sage both threw their heads back and howled up at the moon. Cassie mimicked them, letting out a howl that impressed Macy, who smiled and threw her own head back, letting out a howl of her own that harmonized with her boyfriend and friends.

Whampire and Sasha heard them as they were on the balcony watching the moon and they smiled before kissing each other deeply.

Rachel and Rook also heard the four and smiled too before losing themselves into each other's eyes and kisses.

All the other aliens and people at the mansion, including Four Arms and his fiancée, smiled too as the four continued howling, the harmony echoing through the night under the super blood wolf moon.

* * *

 **Fun fact: there is a super rare, super blood wolf moon that will be happening January 20-21, 2019, so be sure to check it out. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
